In known devices of the type indicated above for insertion of expandable prostheses in for example a blood vessel or other narrow passage there are serious drawbacks. One such drawback consists in the fact that a gripping means embracing the prosthesis during the insertion may damage the wall of the vessel when the gripping means is widened in order to release the prosthesis. If then the gripping means is of the ejector type the friction for example between the prosthesis and the gripping means may make the ejection of the prosthesis difficult or result in damage of the prosthesis. If the prosthesis is radially compressed during the insertion to be expanded upon release the friction will be accentuated. Attempts to reduce the friction by using a lubricant exposed to the prosthesis or the wall of the passage may be inconvenient in many environments. In many cases the requirement for space of the gripping means is disturbing, and frequently the gripping means and its manoeuvring elements are of a complex nature with concomitant risk for malfunction.
The said inconveniences are particularly present when implanting a so called graft prosthesis into a vein, an artery or the like. By expandable prosthesis there is meant a tubular means forming for example a supplement to an artery, vein or the like, said prosthesis being inserted in a radially compressed state and allowed to expand radially at the location of implantation.
One object of the invention is to provide for a device of the type introductorily indicated, said device alleviating or eliminating at least some of the said inconveniences thus having the corresponding advantages in comparison with known devices.
Another advantage is to provide for a device enabling transluminal implantation of expansible prostheses of small diameter such as to be implantable by percutaneous insertion.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for a device comprising inflatable balloon means for widening the lumen before implanting the prosthesis.
Further objects and advantages of the device of the invention will be clear from the following specification or will be obvious to the skilled artisan when confronted with same.